Alopecia or a hair thinning symptom has been gradually increased due to industrial development and environmental pollution, stress, and an increasingly aging population, and with the advent of the era of well-being, interest in the quality of life and appearance has increased. Alopecia which means hair loss at the scalp is caused by several factors that, for example, include (a) internal factors such as a genetic constitution and an action of male hormones; (b) mental stress in daily life; and (c) external factors such as the accumulation of lipoperoxide in the scalp. It is known that a hair loss symptom is caused by a very complicated process.
Human hair is subjected to a process of hair loss and regeneration while anagen, catagen and telogen are repeated periodically, and the hair cycle is done through hormonal regulation and regulation of many growth factors. The hair is buried in the skin of approximately 3 to 5 mm to be accumulated in the epidermis and the dermis, and this portion is called a hair follicle. There is a dermal papilla that is a formation dominating the hair over this hair follicle, there is a germinal matrix that produces the hair above the dermal papilla, the germinal matrix produces a new hair and pushes up it while continuing to divide. The dermal papilla cells have the cycle of anagen in which growth is proceeding actively, catagen in which regression begins, and telogen, and if the dermal papilla cells receive signals from the adjacent cells after telogen, they are entering anagen again, in which regeneration of the cells is carried out, resulting in the generation of a new hair. Meanwhile, due to severe stress or nutrient deficiency, the hair is entering telogen through early catagen, resulting in the introduction of a severe hair loss symptom (American Journal of Pathology, Vol, 162. No. 3, Stress and the Hair Follicle: Exploring the Connections (2003)).
In recent years, hair loss in the younger generation including obesity-related hair loss of females as well as male pattern hair loss has been gradually spreading. In order to improve such a hair loss phenomenon, many types of hair growth solutions or hair restorers have been commercially available.
In the case of currently commercially available hair growth solutions or hair restorers (e.g., minoxidil, finasteride), since these exhibit a side effect problem according to an application of hormonal drugs or have an effect only on the part in which the hair roots have been activated, although these have an effect on prevention of hair loss, these are less effective, or have an effect only if continuing to ingest or apply these, on growth of hair (i.e., hair restoration) which is in the telogen state for the long-term. There is a need for an economic and stable technical development in order to solve alopecia or a hair thinning symptom.
The main ingredients used in currently commercially available hair growth solutions or hair restorers include a vasodilator containing, as main ingredients, capronium chloride, minoxidil and extracts of various plants, for circulating sufficient blood in the scalp, female hormones such as estrogen, estradiol, and progesterone, for inhibiting the action of male hormones which are attached to the dermal papilla to eliminate the hair, or a male hormone activation inhibitor such as pentadecanoic acid and finasteride.
However, although most of these hair growth solutions and hair restorers are somewhat effective in prevention of hair loss, it is known that their effects related to hair restoration are not satisfactory. That is, since these formulations have mostly an effect on the part in which the hair roots have been activated, these are less effective on growth of hair (i.e., hair restoration) which is in the telogen state for the long-term. It is known that these formulations are less effective on the scalp of thin hair in which hair loss has been progressed and the hair follicle has been shrinked.
Besides, cosmetics products have utilized extracts of plants which are inexpensive but are less effective, and thus they have a marginal effect.
Treatment and solution for hair loss have changed considerably over a long period of time. Wigs, toupees and hair enlargement can hide a bald patch, but do not cause a new growth. Two available drugs known so far (minoxidil and finasteride) can delay additional hair loss, but actually, have no role in inducing regeneration of a new hair follicle. Also, among many hair cosmetics, many hair loss prevention products using plant extracts and so on were launched. In particular, products containing extracts such as sophora, pepper, Swertia herb, Moms alba L., mulberry leaf, ginseng, licorice, peony, Rehmannia glutinosa, fennel anise, Cornus fruit, and garlic; products produced by adding compositions containing xanthine and growth hormones, by which restraint of cell metabolism according to an excess of dihydrotestosterone (DHT) is improved, and at the same time the growth hormones promote hair growth, thus preventing hair loss and regenerating hair to exhibit the hair growth promoting effect; products for promoting hair growth which contain minerals and vitamins, green tea, rosemary, wormwood, and licorice extracts for promoting hair restoration and growth of hair, and which nourish the scalp and hair and are effective in preventing hair loss and promoting hair growth; and products for preventing male pattern hair loss, produced by mixing substance such as vitamin B, vitamin C, vitamin D, vitamin E, nicotinic acid, pantothenic acid, biotin and folic acid, and plant extracts, by which 5-alpha reductase is inhibited in the human body so that dihydrotestosterone is not formed in the metabolic process of male hormones and which help the metabolism of hair were developed. However, products having an effect on generation of de novo hair are difficult to find.
As currently commercially available hair growth solutions or hair restorers, since these exhibit a side effect problem according to an application of hormonal drugs or have an effect only on the part in which the hair roots have been activated, although these have an effect on prevention of hair loss, these are less effective, or have an effect only if continuing to ingest or apply these, on growth of hair (i.e., hair restoration) which is in the telogen state over a long period of time. There is a need for an economical and stable technical development in order to solve alopecia or hair thinning symptom.
A number of papers and patent documents are referenced and their citations are indicated throughout this specification. The contents of the cited papers and patent documents are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, so the level of the technical field to which the invention pertains and the contents of the present invention are more clearly described.